


Distracting Men At Work

by Eevee13, FollowtheYellowBricks



Series: Ficurary [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee13/pseuds/Eevee13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowtheYellowBricks/pseuds/FollowtheYellowBricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had gotten intel about a meet, happening sometime tomorrow at a farmers market. Aaron Wright, wanted on the CIA, FBI, NSA, and NCIS watch-list, would be trying to sell several micro-chips stolen from the lab of Dr. Leah Rynolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting Men At Work

Prompt: Eating a banana in public  
Title: Distracting Men at Work  
Fandom: NCIS: LA  
Summary:  
We had gotten intel about a meet, happening sometime tomorrow at a farmers market. Aaron Wright, wanted on the CIA, FBI, NSA, and NCIS watch-list, would be trying to sell several micro-chips stolen from the lab of Dr. Leah Rynolds.

 

“Mr. Beal,” called Hetty from across the room. She looked down at the note card in her had and said “log in using the code August September July 7596; and put it up on the big screen.” She ripped the card into pieces and deposited it into a trashcan as she walked up and stood even with Eric. 

“Wow,” Eric exclaimed, “this would be very dangerous if any of our enemies got there hands on it.” He looked around only to see confusion on his co-workers faces. He continued on “She made micro trackers for Humvees and the weapons so that if they got stolen all you would have to do is type in a fancy little code and the exact location of the corresponding item would come up.” Eric admired the workmanship of the chips and their programing until Hetty interrupted.

“Mr. Beal, if I may, the Director wants this case closed as soon as possible. He wants the case of the micro-trackers found and anyone trying to sell them removed from the equation.” She explained as she turned and addressed the team instead of the big screen. “Now, I take it Mr. Beal, that you and Miss Jones have already began the program to locate the Trackers?” Hetty asked.

Typing quickly with the pressure of an audience Eric called “I got it.” He spun in his chair to face everyone. “The lucky person to have the case is Aaron Wright. He is an arms dealer based here, in Los Angeles. He is 28, white, 5 foot 11 inches tall, works at Sunshine Market on 5th, lives in The Hills Apartments off of 25th and West Street.” He rattle off facts about Aaron Write while the team geared up to leave. He got to the bottom of the page he'd been scrolling and uneasily started “Umm... Guys? It says here in his calender that he has a meeting in two days at a Farmer's Market with someone named Branko Marcel at 6 p.m.” Eric continued to look through the page, scrolling up and down to see if there was any more pertinent information.

“I would like to have Miss Blye and Miss Jones out there looking in the middle, while Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, and Mr. Deeks are set up outside of the Market. Now, all of you, go quickly and resolve this.” Hetty said as she was walking out of the Ops room. 

We scoped out the Market a day ahead of schedule, checking to see where the closest cameras were, because this is an important and potentially deadly mission. I look over I see if Nell was having as much trouble as I was understanding this market. Every stall in sight is selling different types of bananas, and only bananas. We planted a few more cameras and looked for the best places for a covert meet before heading back.

Nell bounces up to my desk and says, “I will meet you at 7:30 at your place, and do I need to bring anything else with me?” The laughter just barely hidden beneath her words.

“No.” I said ignoring the looks from Callen and Deeks, “Just bring what we planned last week. I'll see you then.” Nell nodded and sauntered off to where ever it was she normally was at work. I looked up to see Callen smiling at me cheekily. “Yes, Callen, do you need something or are you just going to stare at me?”

He leaned back against the side of his work station and shook is head slightly while he talked. “No, I was wondering what you and Nell are talking going to do tonight and why she looked like she was going to fall over laughing.”

“It's just a girls night in; no Deeks you are not invited, seeing as you are not a girl. She was laughing, well, tomorrows op should be fun for us, because at this market you can try the product before you buy it. 

I packed away my station before standing up to leave a said, “Bye guys, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Kensi. Nell. Do you copy?” asked Callen us to test the comms link as we got out of the car and started walking to see if we could spot Aaron or Branko anywhere yet.

“Yes.” Nell and I rang together as we looked over the at the stall with Dole bananas. I glanced back at the guys as we reached the stall and saw Callen and Deeks both looking worried and Sam trying not to laugh but failing. Everyone around us was trying bananas and carry bags and bags of ones they had bought. 

Oh, this is going to end terribly and I don't think Nell and I are be to blame. As I scan the area I pick up the banana and take a bite and I see that Callen and Deeks are getting what this place is, I laugh quietly to myself in spite of the mission.

“Damn, Kens!” I hear through the comm, “Why didn't you warn us about this cruel and unusually punishment?” I smiled around the banana and looked straight into the camera we'd put up yesterday. There was a nearly constant stream of banana related drivel coming through the comm. 

“Did I offend you in someway?” asked Sam. After a moment of shared silence Deeks broke in with “Wait, Kensi, no. No, no, no, no, do not bite that!” A collective sound of pain came through, “Ouch woman, jeez. I am so glad that I am not that banana. That bite was vicious! You guys agree with me don't you? Sam you have to.” 

In response I took another bite and scanned the crowd again. To my great pleasure I heard Deeks gulp and I could almost feel him wincing at the same time. I heard Sam chuckling, picking on Deeks at a time like this always brings amusement to everyone. 

I got visibly excited as we were moving down the line of stalls and closer to the first real break away in the market I found some of my favorite bananas, the ones by Chickta. I heard a snort next to me, causing me to validate my excitement with, “What? I love these; they are the best.”

Nell just rolled her eyes at me and said “I am going to look over there by the mini bananas. I like them.” She walked over to the other stall and began talking to the owner about what I could only imagine to be prices because he smiled widely and began loading a bag full of plantains for her.

I walk ed around with my banana trying to ignore Callen and Deeks remarks about my moaning like a porn star. I, unlike the boys, was still on mission. I do have to say I probably did at some point make a few yummy noises, it was after all a very good banana.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series of Prompts that Eevee13 and FollowtheYellowBricks are exchanging during the month of love... AKA, Ficruary.


End file.
